Kagome: A Ninja fairy Tale
by Fuzzy Puppy
Summary: Inu/Naru Crossover. Kagome has never had an easy life odd things always happen to her, but when the well starts glowing orange and takes her to a new world with only Shippo by her side. How will she overcome the new obstacles thrown her way. Will be KagIt
1. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or worlds in this fic, they belong to their respective authors.

Kagome has never had an easy life odd things always happen to her, but when the well starts glowing orange and takes her to a new world with only Shippo by her side. How will she overcome the new obstacles thrown her way, and what happens when a new love steps into the picture.

**Shippo:**

The day started out just like any other for the people of Kaede's village, a bright sun shining into the huts of the villagers prompting them to start their work day, children chasing each other about trying to avoid having to work out in the fields, and of course everyone's favorite group of Shikon Jewel hunters was getting ready to depart once again from the ordinary village, at least that's what most of them were doing; Shippo was nowhere to be found.

Shippo was waiting patiently on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well for Kagome to come back from her trip into her time. He kept telling himself he was there to get to hug Kagome and take her treats before Inuyasha could, but he knew that was wrong. Shippo knew there was something wrong, he knew that something was going to go wrong; when he tried to explain it to the other members of the group they told him he was just being paranoid, that nothing was going to go wrong because there was no evil presence or smell of an enemy anywhere around the village. Still Shippo felt uneasy, so he waited for Kagome to make sure it wasn't her, his unease was connected to. A light breeze blew through the trees rustling the leaves and ruffling Shippo's fur; the breeze was a little cold but Shippo refused to allow himself to shiver; problem was it seemed the more he fought his shivers back the more persistent the breeze became and the stronger. A quick gust caught him off guard and pushed him off the edge of the well right into the opening and down the well. A bright orange light surrounded him as he fell, blinding him and causing him to wail in fear.

**Kagome:**

Kagome laughed nervously when her friends started in on the whole her dating Hojo thing, she was starting to get tired of the whole argument and what was more, she was late for meeting up with Inuyasha and the others. She made a quick excuse about not feeling well and quickly headed off towards the shrine to finish getting packed to leave. As she rushed down the streets of Tokyo a strange feeling of dread came over her like something wasn't quite right, and the oddly cold breeze in the middle of summer didn't help the feeling much either; she quickened her pace as the wind started to get stronger.

When she reached the shrine the wind suddenly stopped but the feeling of dread stayed and seemed to be getting worse; she walked quickly into the house, taking quick notice that no one was home before heading up to her room to grab her oversized yellow backpack. She rushed down the stairs with it in hand, making sure to grab food and snacks before she left, and headed straight for the shrine's well; she threw open the sliding wooden door, not bothering to close it behind her, and jumped down the stairs to the stand beside her portal to the feudal era. She placed her knee on edge of the well getting ready to jump in but something stopped her, that feeling of dread was back and it came with the force of a train; she took a deep breath and tried to talk herself into jumping in, but that decision was taken from her by the wind. As she stood there balancing on one foot a strong gust of wind blew from the open door and pushed Kagome into the well head first; this trip into the well was nothing like what she had experienced before, the light was a bright orange instead of the soothing purples and pinks, and it was blinding. Kagome closed her eyes and let herself fall, trying to think of a reason for this strange change.

**Down the well:**

Bright light streamed onto Kagome face waking her up from a nap she didn't know she had been taking; she let out a groan and tried to block the light from her eyes with her hand as she tried to sit up, a weight on her chest stopped her from getting to far. She laid her head back down on the ground to let her eyes adjust to the bright sunlight that was still hitting her face when she felt something groan on her chest; whatever the weight was it was moving around, letting Kagome know it was indeed alive.

"Kagome?" the weight groaned shifting a little more and sitting up.

Kagome opened her eyes a little wider to see what was sitting on her and figure out how it knew her, what she saw made her the happiest person in the world; Shippo was the weight sitting on her chest, and though he looked a little blurry eyed he was unharmed and lucid. She laughed a little and smiled at the kitsune pup rubbing his eyes in a sleepy fashion. "Shippo, where is everyone?" She croaked. Her throat was scratchy and dry making it difficult to talk.

"I don't know." Shippo whined, "I fell through the well when the wind pushed me in, and I think I passed out."

"The well!" Kagome shouted, sitting up quickly and throwing Shippo from his perch on her chest. "What do you mean you fell through the well? Inuyasha and I are the only people who can pass through the well."

"I don't know! I got pushed in by the wind and then it started glowing orange and then I woke up right here with you."

Kagome was in shock, she couldn't understand how this could happen; both Shippo and her were pushed into the well by the wind and both of them were surrounded by a bright orange light, and now they were alone in a strange place surrounded by large trees and the sounds of the forest. Kagome pushed herself to her feet to get a better look at their surroundings and hopefully figure out just where they were and find her bag; she scooped Shippo up into her arms and grabbed her bag, which somehow ended up behind her, and started to walk into the woods. Kagome had no idea where she was going, but she knew she had to keep looking strong and confident for Shippo, so she didn't let her fear and uncertainty show on her face or in her walk, in fact she appeared that she new exactly where she was and what to expect.

A howl sounded in the distance and instantly she thought of Koga, 'It might be him.' she thought with conviction and headed off towards the howling. She moved quickly, maneuvering her way through the trees and brush, having to stop occasionally to wait for another howl to follow making the travel take sometime. The one thing she noticed that unnerved her a little bit was that there were no demons anywhere around her, except for Shippo of course and even he was a little subdued at the moment. As Kagome got closer to the howling the trees started to get thinner, signaling the end of the forest and a better view of what was causing the howling; a very large white dog stood in the middle of an open field howling at the blue sky and next to him a tall boy with short spiky hair and red tattoos on his cheeks stood howling with him. 'That's certainly not Koga.' Kagome thought a little disappointed until she noticed his clothing, it looked way to modern to be from the feudal era.

Kagome was just about to call out to the boy when he quickly turned around to face her with narrowed eyes. He moved faster than Kagome's eyes could follow and before she knew it he and the dog stood directly in front of her, both of them had their teeth bared. "Who are you?" He growled lowly.

Kagome was just a little upset by the boys tone and made that perfectly clear. "I'm Kagome! And that's no way to treat someone who's lost and wanted your help!" Kagome yelled at him, causing the boy to shrink back startled with Kagome's ferocity.

"Right…" he said, eyeing Shippo who was trying to make himself small in Kagome's arms, "And that is?"

"This is Shippo." Kagome answered, still a little surly with the boy, "And you do know that it's rude to demand the names of people without introducing yourself first, right?"

"You said you were lost right?" He asked, completely ignoring Kagome's comment, "I don't know how you could be lost, judging by your clothes you're a ninja, a very odd one, but civilians wear kimono."

Kagome was about ready to start yelling at the boy, upset about being ignored and called a fool, at least until he mentioned something about being a ninja. "Wait, what do you mean a ninja!? Where am I, and who are you!?" She asked near hysterics.

'Wow she's really dense. Even if she is a civilian she should know what a ninja is.' He thought to himself, very confused. "Well I'm Kiba and this big guy here is Akamaru. And this here is the Inuzuka compound in Konohagakure."

**A/N: Alright, this is the first crossover fic I've written in ages. I normally don't like them and I hardly read them, but I decided to go ahead and try anyhow. Well if you didn't notice this is not beta'd and it's only an idea. I want to know if you guys want to read more. I'll probably post another chapter just to give you guys more story to make a decision with. Well I'm outta here, time to do summer school work, stupid college.**


	2. The Tale of the Tennyo

Well here's the next chapter, I guess you could call it chapter 2

The disclaimer from the first chapter still stands.

Well here we go, second chapter. I hope you guys still enjoy this. Now first off I want to say I need all of the original members of Akatsuki to make this story really work, and also we're right before the whole thing with Gaara and the Akatsuki making everyone older.

Special thanks go to these fine people who added my story or me to their favorites and alerts:

Jaberjazz

Maximum Potter

RyumaOmega

And I want to really thank Maximum Potter for my first review for this story. Well on the story!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been a long day for the two Akatsuki members Itachi and Kisame, and it was proving that the night was going to be just as bad. It was a rare occurrence that two teams of Akatsuki met up to do a single job, and even rarer an occurrence that the leader put Uchiha Itachi and Deidara together on a teamed mission; needless to say the tension was palpable by everyone. Of course Itachi wasn't the one with the problem, it was the blond artist that was letting of the tense vibes, sending even Kisame into a tight-lipped silence. None the less, there wasn't a thing the two groups could do about it, everyone in Akatsuki knew of the problems between the Uchiha and Deidara, including the leader, but this particular mission needed the skills of both the artists, the brute force that was Kisame, and of course Itachi's beloved eyes.

The Makimono no Fue1 was the target of the feared group; a scroll protected by the monks a Buddhist temple located on Mount Ten2 just five kilometers outside of Iwagakure. According to leader, the scroll contained information on a prophecy predicting the coming of a tennin3 that was to walk the planet during great strife and end the problems of the people. This tennin was supposed to be able to sooth the soul of any being and wipe their anger from existence with just a single note of its flute. That was all the information the monks had released to the people, and all of it sounded like a load of crap to Itachi; this prophecy was just another way to get people to listen the wild ravings of some lunatic from centuries past. Itachi knew that the scroll existed; he just didn't believe a word of it, it was just too easy. If a being could come from the sky and make everything in the world right why didn't they do it before the problems occurred?

The truth was, it didn't matter what Itachi thought, it was his mission to take the scroll and he would do such, regardless of his personal feelings on the matter. The others had yet to voice their opinions on the matter of the scroll, in fact the only mention of the scroll was by the leader at the briefing and that was almost seven hours ago. Seven hours ago, that would make it almost midnight, the hour when the guard changed at the temple, the hour when the band of four would strike.

The plan seemed to be simple; Kisame would grab the guards' attention at the front gate allowing Deidara to slip behind them unnoticed and blow a hole in the middle level's wall. After the attention of most of the guards was aimed towards Deidara, Kisame would take out the two at the front gate and stay there, allowing Itachi and Sasori to infiltrate without much notice. It was possible that a few guards would post themselves inside the temple to wait for anyone to enter, and that was where Sasori would come in; his poisons would be more than enough to take down the few that would stay and one of the two that were to guard the scroll room. The one scroll guard that was still standing was to be tortured by Itachi until it was willing to show them which one was the scroll they were searching for. Simple in theory and simple in reality.

At the stroke of midnight the guards switched and the four made their moves. Kisame did his job perfectly; the guards were so annoyed they didn't notice Deidara's long blond hair get tangled on a tree or hear the resounding curses that accompanied it. Deidara wasn't very happy during or after the incident and it showed greatly in his explosion, which actually took out a large chunk of the back wall from the ground to the roof; his maniacal laughter could be heard by the people from the front. Kisame did everything he could not to burst out laughing but he failed miserably and drew the attention of the two guards he was supposed to take out; with their attention on him he expected a fight, but it turned out they weren't very good fighters and went down with a simple swing of his Samehada. A toothy smile and the remaining two were off, lost in the shadows of the compound. There were a few more guards still left in the halls than anyone had anticipated, but they were dispatched quickly with a quick flick of Sasori's poison tail, including one of the two guarding the scroll door. The second one didn't take much time to break and Sasori was the one who did it; slicing the first guards throat was more than enough to get the second to talk, much to Itachi's disgust, and it turned out the scroll had it's name printed on the side. They killed the guard, gave the signal to the others, and ran off into the dark woods.

They ran at break neck speed for an hour, trying to get as far away from the temple as possible so they could get some sleep before their meeting with the leader at dawn. It was three in the morning when the group finally stopped to get some much needed rest; only having three hours to sleep they jumped on it, except for Sasori, being a puppet made needing sleep almost obsolete and having slept the night before meant Sasori would be taking watch until the meeting with leader.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dawn came much to soon for the three sleepy members of Akatsuki, but making leader wait was like asking for your head to be chopped off with a dull blade, all in all not a fun experience and not something the group was willing to deal with. At dawn they all sat down in the required position for the transfer jutsu5 so they could communicate with the leader and other members of Akatsuki, Itachi made sure to grab the scroll before starting though.

The meeting started as they all start, all the members of Akatsuki gathered in a circle of black silhouettes and waited for leader to give them permission to start the meeting.

"You have the scroll?" leader asked, turning his spiraled eyes to Itachi.

"Yes, it's here." was Itachi's brisk response as he held up the scroll4.

"Good. Open it and read what it says."

Itachi nodded and began the process of releasing the seal on the scroll, it turned out to be much more complicated than Itachi would have thought, given how poorly it had been defended only hours before; but Itachi wasn't called a protégé for nothing and getting the scroll opened only took him a few moments. He unfurled it and started to read aloud:

"The great prophet Ayumu6 has foretold the coming of a great tennyo from a different land and time, a land with buildings reaching the sky and a time hundreds of years after our own. Having the form and life of a normal human she walks the boundaries of time a space, her powers locked behind the barrier of her human form with holes from which it leaks out, giving her the powers of a priestess, her full power to only be awakened by her death. Moments after the death of her human shell the spirit of the tennyo shall rise up playing her haunting melody; bringing peace to those around to listen. Her want of peace on this world will lead to her helping stop the strife in the world; which side she should choose can not been seen."

All eyes turned to the leader after Itachi finished reading the scroll, no one was sure what would happen next but they had a feeling it would have to do with more gathering information, and they weren't disappointed.

"For now, finding this tennyo will be Akatsuki's top priority." Leader proclaimed after a moment, "I want all of you to get out there and find any information on this tennyo's whereabouts, and if by some chance you find this tennyo I want you to capture her with doing as little damage as possible. Now go." He finished before disappearing giving no room for discussion.

Itachi didn't wait to hear what anyone else had to say on the matter and departed just as quickly as leader had, and as soon as Kisame had come out they were on their way to find the tennyo, wherever she may be.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A little shorter than the last one but I hope you all enjoyed it. I have no idea why this chapter was so hard to write but it was; I guess I just have a hard time with Itachi, Deidara was my favorite Akatsuki member.

Dictionary and Notes:

Makimono no Fue- Scroll of the flute

Ten- Heaven or sky

Tennin- Celestial Beings (Buddhist "Angels")

Now I'm not sure if the other members can really take things into the meetings with them, but for the sake of ease I'm making it so they can.

I have no idea what to call that justu they use

Ayumu- Ayu means walk mu means dream or vision. I'm going with the translation dream walker.


End file.
